Pigeon Trouble
Description Well, we hope that you were expecting new Sesame Street Games on our website, because right now we are very happy to present you with the latest game we have prepared for this category, a game which is called Pigeon Trouble, and in which we are sure you are going to have a lot of fun, since it is a game that features Bert, a beloved character from this franchise, who has a little bit of trouble with pigeons, which is why he is now asking for your help. If you want to know exactly what you have to do in the game, we invite you to read the following part of the description, and you are going to find out. Bert was prepared for a meeting with his friends, when pigeons came and disrupted the room, making all of the things go in places where they should not be. That is why you are going to help him put the things back where they belong, and we are going to explain to you how you can do that. Well, Bert is going to indicate a certain item from the room. You will find where it is, click on it, and when you have selected it, Bert is going to tell you where to move it. Simple as that. Start this game right now, and good luck to you! Levels Art Project - 1st try: Paper in Recycling Bin, Box of Crayons in Bookshelf, Scissors in Bowl, Paintbrush on top of Bookshelf, Paint next to Bowl 2nd try: Scissors on Table, Paintbrush in Bookshelf, Apple in Bowl, Box of Crayons next to Clock, Paper in Recycling Bin Bottle Cap Collector's Meeting - 1st try: Bottle Caps in Bowl, Book next to Lamp, Bottle in Recycling Bin, Hat on Windowsill(Left), Pair of Slippers under Yellow Chair 2nd try: Bottle in Recycling Bin, Bottle Caps in Bowl, Pair of Slippers under Yellow Chair, Book next to Bowl, Hat in Bookshelf Checkers - 1st try: Checkers on Table, Checkerboard on top of Table, Sliced Orange in Bowl, Trophy next to Lamp, Notebook in Recycling Bin 2nd try: Checkers next to Bowl, Trophy in Bookshelf, Sliced Orange in Bowl, Scoreboard above Plant, Notebook in Recycling Bin Letter L Lover's Luncheon - 1st try: Lasagna on Table, Lollipop next to Clock, Lunchbox next to Lamp, Letter L under Windowsill(Left), Lemonade on top of Table 2nd try: Lemonade next to Bowl, Lollipop in Bookshelf, Letter L above Plant, Lemons in Bowl, Lunchbox on top of Bookshelf Paper Clip Collection - 1st try: Magazine next to Bowl, Paper Clips in Bowl, Pencil next to Clock, Pillow on Green Chair, Paper in Bookshelf 2nd try: Paper Clips in Bowl, Paper in Bookshelf, Pillow on Yellow Chair, Paper Clip Box next to Bowl, Magazine on top of Bookshelf Characters *Bert *Bernice Glitches In the Bottle Cap Collector's Meeting Level After you put the bottle caps in the bowl, and put the book next to the lamp, you were supposed to put the bottle in the recycling bin, when you always give the wrong answer, you can't pull it in, forcing you to quit the game. Trivia * In the first try of the Art Project level, the paintbrush should be on top of the bookshelf, but in the second try, the paintbrush should be in the bookshelf. * In the first try of the Paper Clip Collection level, the pillow should be on the green chair, but in the second try, the pillow should be on the yellow chair. * This game will be back to the Sesame Street website on February 20, 2020. (According to Tommy Doran) Link pbskids.org Category:Games Category:Sesame Street Games